


We Both Know

by gokkyun



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an endless charade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Both Know

**Author's Note:**

> Some FOXHOUND BBKaz smut because why the hell not. This was supposed to be a lot shorter and a lot less explicit but I got carried away while watching my fav League stream for some reason ... ? 
> 
> Slight TPP ending spoilers, slight swearing and a lot of errors because this is only proofread like once ... enjoy & comments are very much appreciated.

Neither of them is entirely sure how this got to be, how it happened - once again. Their words, hostile and poisonous and loud enough to send their bodies shaking in rage turned into hushed whispers - whispers that weren't filled with affection or sweet words but instead with hidden yet painfully obvious desire. 

Centuries passed since the first time their lips moved together and years since the last time it happened but it still feels the same, the same as it was under the burning sun of Costa Rica, mouths hungry and unyielding. A lot of other things aren't as they used to be though. Their bodies. Their minds. Their indifferences towards each other. Their memories of better and yet dying days that reflect in their eyes as they gaze at each other in forced silence.

Silence caused as Kazuhira - Master Miller - pulls his head back to part their lips, unmasked need in his aged face as he stares back into the other man's blue eye from beneath his aviators.

Kaz knew this would happen, one way or the other. That he and that man would clash against each other, with words and inevitably with their bodies. He didn't think that it would be this early though, barely two weeks in FOXHOUND's service, and not in such a way. Over an argument that Kaz doesn't remember, over words he doesn't bother to recall as of right now, over the way Big Boss stepped closer to him, putting his strong arms next to Kaz and against the desk he was leaning against. The older man trapped Kaz between him and it and then there it was. 

The sudden closeness, a feeling that the young Master Miller would have cherished more than money, women and glory. A feeling that takes over his senses and that makes him lose control, loses all of it when Big Boss' eye has the color of a blue flame, desire-filled, their mouths colliding a seemingly endless moment later. 

"It was stupid to think that I - we - had this under control.", Kazuhira grunts, swallowing as his arms - his human and his metallic one - are wandering behind him, holding onto the edge of the desk with unease. He's glad that his hands are next to Big Boss' and not on top of them. 

"Who said I wanted to have it under control?", the Boss replies as he steps closer, even closer, and he could see the unwanted cry for clemency in Kazuhira's eyes to not take this further, to where they get higher and higher through each other's lips, each other's hands. But the older man doesn't give in to the silent request, he never did when they met after 1974, instead closing the gap between their mouths again. 

That low growl of disapproval that leaves Kazuhira's mouth then - the Boss last heard it when they were doing the same kind of charade a couple of months ago - or was it years - when the younger man's loyalty still was with that phantom. And maybe it still lies there, even after that man's death. 

The disapproval is enforced by Kaz's prosthetic arm, which roughly pushes against Big Boss' chest in a half-hearted attempt to force some kind of distance between their bodies but it's a joke considering the way the younger man's lips respond to the older man's. They mouths move against each other, like a familiar and old dance. It's intoxicating and unforgiving and it's like Kaz is twenty-seven again but it's also not. Back then, he would've wrapped his hands around Snake, desiring the man's skin under his fingertips like a drug and he knows that deep inside of him it's still the same way, but he won't do it, his pride a thin whisper in the back of his head not to do it. 

Kaz's eyes are still open, eyebrows furrowed as he gazes into the Boss' closed eye. The older man has changed not only in his behavior but also in his appearance. His periorbital wrinkles as well as the wrinkles on his cheeks are much rougher now, the dim light in his office and the moonlight shining in from the outside complimenting his still handsome features and his now gray and tamed hair. The Boss rarely wears fatigues of any kind anymore, the long FOXHOUND coat and a suit shirt and trousers his usual attire. And Kaz curses how good the older man looks in it, curses how he thinks about him and the way he still makes Kaz's thoughts clouded in lust on lonely evenings in his empty and oversized apartment. 

A sudden wet feeling against his mouth makes Kaz flinch and he swears in his head, Big Boss' tongue licking over his lower lip, more than eager to gain access. However, Kaz refuses, refuses until the older man's sharp teeth dig into aforementioned lip to warn him but it's already too late. The Boss presses his own body even closer to Kaz's, chest against chest, crotch against crotch, and the younger man's eyelids flutter shut, mouth unwillingly opening with a low sigh. 

Their tongues collide between their mouths then, Master Miller fast enough to hold off the invader for now. They slide against each other at first, both of them trying to establish a certain kind of dominance that is lead by their pride. It's not long before the air around them grows hotter and the kiss grows heavier, messier, neither of them giving in. 

The taste that settles on Big Boss' tongue and on his lips in the meantime is familiar, sweet but with a rough edge and it thrives an old and unsatisfied desire inside of him. A desire that makes him push his own against Kazuhira's tongue with a force that the younger man can't withstand. The Boss finally slips into Kaz's mouth then, exploring the walls in there and forcing those subtle sounds of pleasure from deep within the other man's body. 

It's incredible, all of it, the way the fearsome Hell Master Miller's trained body still reacts like it does, even after almost twenty years, even after it was maltreated during war captivity. It's well-toned now and yet he hides it away in long clothes when he comes and when he leaves. He only ever changes his neatly sorted outfit consisting of a coat and green suit trousers and a shirt in a lighter green when he has to be the so called Hell Master to the recruits - and even then only one of his prosthetics is revealed, legs hidden beneath his trousers. Just like his eyes are hidden beneath the trademark aviators while his long, blonde hair is hidden in a ponytail. 

Big Boss suddenly feels both of Kazuhira's hands on him and for once they are not trying to shove him away but instead grab his coat, sliding it off his shoulders and letting it drop the ground unceremoniously. Those hands pull on his tie then, loosening it without much effort and discarding it somewhere before they continue to unbutton his dress shirt. Soon enough, a cold and a warm hand are onto Snake's still defined stomach, roaming over it with impatience. 

Their lips part at the same time, both of them gasping for air and gazing at each other. Kaz's cheeks are flushed and hot under Big Boss' touch as he places his left hand on the younger man's face. That pretty face hasn't aged a lot, the high cheekbones and the prominent chin still making him crave Miller like on the first day. The hot skin is still soft and almost ridiculously smooth under Snake's calloused fingertips as he traces over it and he wants to take off those aviators that had always denied him to look into Kaz's blue eyes that were now pale and milky. And despite not acting like it, the Boss knows just too well that he has no right to remove the beloved item from Kazuhira's face. 

"No reason to get sentimental.", Kaz murmurs, the irony in his own words forcing a bitter smile around the edges of his mouth. His hands are still roaming over Big Boss' upper body, trailing over the muscles and imperfections, especially the several scars. When they were younger and Kaz was less bitter and hateful towards the older man, he knew how Snake had gotten all of these. He would trace over them when they were laying in bed in the morning or in the evening and the Boss, his Boss, would tell Kazuhira about them. All of them. About those refining moments in the older man's life. But now? Miller doesn't remember most of them or if they were even there twenty years ago, repressing these aging memories. Just like he's trying to repress the shiver that deep blue eye causes as it stare back at him. It's futile. It always has been and it always will be. 

"Excuse me for that, Master Miller.", Big Boss replies, careful to put a certain degree of mockery into the last two words, like he always does when he calls Kaz by the name given to him by the recruits. He ignores the huff and the by now all too familiar frown on the younger man's face as the Boss leans close again. This time he places his lips just beneath Miller's right ear and on his neck, the kiss there soft, tender even, before he sucks on the sensitive skin and earns a couple of soft gasps from Kazuhira. These sounds are like a familiar but long forgotten melody to Snake. A melody that echoes in his ears and travels to his spine, sending a shiver over it that travels into his belly, establishing a familiar warmth in there and in his chest. 

Kaz's breath grows heavier, slowly but certainly, and he can't help but to dig his fingers into Snake's broad shoulders - like he needed to hold onto something for dear life as a certain feeling overcomes him. Those lips on his skin are like nobody else's lips - they kiss the spot below Kaz's ear some more before travelling over his whole neck, Kazuhira's heavy pulse beating against them and they know exactly where to kiss, how to tease. 

Every time Kaz and the Boss do this, Kazuhira feels a desire he didn't know he's holding wakes up deep down inside of him. He wants to satisfy that desire because it pulls on him like nothing else but whenever he does, it feels like he commits a crime, a mistake. 

That's why he wants to slap the Boss' greedy hands away as they are on Kaz's suit shirt but those hot and wet kisses on his neck are causing him to break down more and more. Kaz feels how the tingling feeling in his stomach as well as the tightness in his groin are taking over his senses as his hands dig so far into Snake's shoulders that the older man groans in slight pain. He wants to hold himself back, wants to hold all of this back but it's too late, especially as he notices Big Boss' hands on the naked skin of his hips, his own shirt hanging loosely around his shoulders. Those large, rough hands trail along Kazuhira's side and taking all of him in before they are on Kaz's back, warm as they caress over it with lingering affection. Kaz can't help but to lean against those touches immediately, so sensitive against them and hungry for them. It makes him sick. 

"Stop your teasing already, asshole.", Kazuhira manages to breath out and he wishes he didn't, his voice sounding so pathetic, lust unbound and obvious. However, both of them know exactly that this isn't about the teasing touches or the playful sex they had when they were young, a sweet eternity as their bodies melted together in sheer bliss and perfection. What they are about to do is simple sex, two foreign yet oddly familiar bodies pressing against each other to find some kind of release. This act didn't need the soft touches on Kaz's back or the tender kisses on his neck. And yet Kaz craves them, craves them so much it makes his heart pound against his chest like it's about to burst into pieces.

A small grin plays around Big Boss' lips as he pulls away from Kaz's neck, staring directly into the man's face. The soft red color on those high cheeks is hidden behind Kazuhira's sunglasses for the most part. "This isn't what you should call your superior.", Snake ridicules and earns nothing but a huff from the younger man.

It's not easy for either of them to be like this, to forget their differences for a few minutes and sometimes even for a whole night. And all of that for the sole reason to touch, to feel the other's body under their fingertips like they used to. Of course, it's a lot easier for Big Boss since he has always wanted and still wants Kazuhira back at his side - as comrade, as second in command, as friend, as lover even. But the younger man won't budge, holding his chin high with pride and hidden hurt, lowering it only every now and then when they are uncontrolled like this. 

"How's it that asshole seems more fitting than anything else, Boss?", Kaz says, the last word a scoff. It always is lately. However, he gives the Boss a challenging look, his full lips curled into a smirk. "But we aren't here to talk or am I wrong?". 

"You're not.", Big Boss answer swiftly and his hands prove it, trailing down from Kaz's hips to his ass, tightening his grip on it and forcing a low sigh from the younger man. 

Kazuhira's hands wander as well a mere second later, unbuckling the Boss' belt with his prosthetic hand while the palm of his fleshen hand presses against the older man's dick, which is already forcing itself against the fabric of his beige suit pants with need. The rough moan that leaves Snake is bliss in Kaz's ears and he realizes just how much he wants this, wants to feel Big Boss' skin against his own. He breathes in, heavily, with those large and strong hands still roaming over his ass like it's theirs to do with as they please. They travel to Kaz's front soon, undoing his belt as well and unlike Kazuhira himself, the Boss doesn't hesitate to pull the green trousers and Kaz's black briefs down, beneath the younger man's thighs first, then beneath his knees before they stop around his ankles. 

A sudden feeling of self-consciousness grows in Kaz's stomach like an unbearable ache as his leg prosthetic is revealed. The Boss hasn't seen it yet as Miller has only gotten it recently, it's black metal a stark contrast to the pale skin of his remaining leg. He swallows when he sees Snake kneeling down in front of him to remove his boots and the green trousers that are still around his ankles. The older man's hands then lay down on Kaz's legs, caressing over them and even though Kaz only feels the soft touch in one of them, he shivers and sighs. 

Leaning in, Big Boss kisses the soft scar tissue between Kaz's stump and the prosthetic leg, like a sign to Kaz that he doesn't mind these imperfections even though Snake knows that he has no right to mind them anyways. He can't change what happened and he can't change the decision he made ten years ago to build their dream on his own, but there's still a pang of regret, of conscience in the back of his head. Like a constant reminder that he is at fault when it comes to the missing limbs of his former lover. 

"I told you to stop this damn teasing.", Kaz murmurs, pulling the Boss away from his thoughts. 

"Turn around then.", the Boss says, commands, as he removes his lips from Kazuhira's scarred skin, while his hands still hold onto the man's uneven legs. 

Kaz growls, as if offended, knowing what the older man suggests. "You can't be serious. How's that not teasing?". 

"Look, I don't have any kind of lube here, so stop being so stubborn.", the Boss explains with an annoyed sigh. "It's not like I haven't done this to you before, Kaz.". 

"I told you not to call me that.", Kaz hisses but complies even though he cringes at the calling of his name. He turns around, bending himself over the large table, ignoring the several papers and documents under him. He tries his hardest to ignore the warm feeling of Snake's hands that travel from his legs back to his ass, kneading it softly in his firm hands before pushing the round cheeks apart, causing Kaz to tense up. His elbows are resting on the edge of the desk, the backside of his fleshen hand pressed against his mouth to muffle the sounds that are about to slip out of him. And then it's there, that wet feeling of the Boss' tongue nudging against his oversensitive hole and Kaz hates it, hates how weak and needy it already makes him. 

There's a soft resistance from the younger man's opening as the Boss pushes his tongue against it, breaching the tight ring of muscle with a stronger and less teasing flick of his tongue. His hands that are still holding Kazuhira's firm ass feel the tremble that shoots through the man's body. Snake's blue eye then fixates on Kaz, his upper body still clad in his light-green shirt as his back and hips are responding to the intrusion with subtle shivers. The blond hair that is bound in a ponytail is moving along Kaz's head as he throws it into his neck while the Boss' tongue reaches deeper and deeper, mouth still covered by his hand, moans and sighs restrained yet audible. 

The Boss' tongue explores the familiar and tight insides of Kaz's entrance thoroughly, preparing him properly for the coming intrusion of another kind while being rewarded with more and more of those untamed sounds coming from the younger man, whose hips push back against Snake. It takes a little more of pulling out and pushing back into Miller before the Boss is satisfied with his work, standing back up. He kicks the pile of clothes on the floor farther away before he pulls his zipper down, pushing his now loose pants and underwear just below his ass, groaning as the air hits his swollen cock. "What's taking you so long?", Kaz winces with impatience in front of him, his bare ass pushed into the air like an invitation. 

"Still as impatient as ever.", the Boss replies with a rough chuckle as his left hand slips under the fabric of Kaz's loose suit shirt and onto his naked, in anticipation quivering hips. His other hand wraps around his cock, guiding it between those firm asscheeks and against the wetted opening before his hips roll forward, almost forcefully pressing his round and swollen tip against it. The impatience and raw need in Kazuhira shows in this exact moment as he doesn't wait for the Boss to move. He instead presses his behind against Snake's thick cockhead, forcing it past the tight ring of his hole and inside of it without hesitation and both of the men's mouths open, rough moans and an almost silent curse from Kaz filling the air around them. 

A painful throb manifests inside of Miller and the sudden thickness filling him so well is almost too much for him to bear, both of his fists clenched as they rest against the table while the Boss pushes further inside, widening Kazuhira's tight insides with almost painfully slow movement. "B-Boss ...", he whimpers and he hates his voice for betraying him like this, for not making the single word sound like mockery but like a plea, a plea for more. But he also knows that his voice like this, exposed and uncovered, makes the Boss weak, Kaz moaning as he feels the twitch of the older man's cock inside of him. 

However, a sudden emptiness overcomes Kazuhira as he notices how the older man pulls out of him completely. He's about to protest, when two hands instead of one are onto his flushed hips and turn him around. With a helpless yelp of surprise, Kaz is then being lifted onto the wooden desk, which leaves him to stare at the Boss' face with wide and confused eyes. "What's that all about?", he asks.

"I want to see your face.", the older man blurts out without holding his words back, without a single hint of shame in them. 

The flush in Kazuhira's face suddenly feels hotter, like a wildfire spreading, and he swallows. He tries to cover it up with an embarrassed laugh, ashamed and bitter by the fact that he still reacts to a couple of nonsensical words like this, like when he was young and so infatuated with the older man that a single compliment from that man made him blush. "So that's what you wanted, huh? Having me on your damn desk like when I was twenty?.", he whispers as the Boss steps closer. 

Snake smirks. "Maybe.", he says right before he pushes the tip of his cock back inside of Kaz, who immediately closes his eyes and furrows his brows due to the rough stretching of his hole, his full lips parting with a loud moan. The Boss' hips roll forward then, widening Kaz's rim and opening him further and further, the younger man's hips shaking softly under the pressure of the Boss' fingers that press into its soft skin, surely leaving marks.

The sensation of the Boss' whole length pushing into him overcomes Kaz soon, breath unsteady and heavy already as he can't hold back a muffled cry, teeth biting down onto his lower lip. He feels a familiar pressure against his sweet spot soon, the Boss' cock nudging against it, teasing it, before Snake pulls out little by little, pushing back inside with full force. Both of Kazuhira's leg wrap around the Boss' hips then, pulling the older man even closer. With every stroke, his back arches forward, every relentless jerk of Snake's hips making him lose more and more of the thoughts rushing through his head, his own cock throbbing with an almost unbearable ache against the hot air around them. 

Those heavy movements inside of him suddenly become slower before stopping altogether, the Boss' hips unmoving and resting against Kaz’s ass. The older man's hands then travel onto Kaz's muscular yet leaner shoulders, sliding the shirt of them until it's sleeves are stuck around Kazuhira's elbows that are resting against the table. "What are you doing?", Kaz groans, voice filled with need. "Just - move.".

"Take it off.". Kazuhira frowns at the tone and the demand of the other man, but complies nevertheless as he lifts his arms off the table and removes the shirt. He knows that the Boss won't move unless Kaz does as he's being told. "Them, too.", Snake says with a husky voice as his blue eye stares directly into Kaz's half-lidded eyes. "Please.".

Miller can't help but to glower at the Boss, although the annoyance in him is fleeting due to the last word. It echoes in his ear and he doesn't understand why Snake wants to see his messed up eyes as his metallic fingers settle on his sunglasses' frames, pulling them off. Kaz narrows his eyes as the dull light of the room comes in direct contact with them, needing a short moment before he completely opens them again, blinking a few times. "Better?", he huffs with frustration as he carefully puts the glasses on the table, a safe amount of centimeters next to himself and the Boss. 

The Boss nods as he leans over the desk, over Kaz. He forces the younger man to lie down completely onto the wooden furniture, while those uneven legs are still wrapped around his hips. Even though the long blonde hair is still tied into a ponytail, it's spread out under Kaz's body, some of the strands hanging in his face that's heavily flushed, over from his now revealed cheekbones to his ears and to his neck and the defined shoulders. "Stop staring and fuck me, or have you forgotten how?", Kaz growls from the back of his throat, the contrast of his warm and cold hand wrapping around Snake's flushed neck. 

"I'm not that old yet, Miller.", is the Boss' whispered reply as his hands are back onto Kazuhira's sweaty hips, pressing the man's body against the table to make sure it doesn't move as he snaps his hips forward without hesitation, without warning, burying his cock whole in Kaz, whose mouth hangs open with a silent scream. Snake moves his hips without another pause then, fucking the man below him without stopping, without pulling out and he feels how that familiar body trembles under the pressure of his cock and his hands. All of this overtakes the Boss' body as much as it already overtook Kaz's, his clothed legs finding it harder and harder to steady himself as his cock throbs and pulsates against the warmth of Kaz's insides. And the view of the younger man's face is added to that dizziness spreading inside of the Boss, Kaz trying his hardest to keep his clouded eyes open as sweat runs down his forehead, over the sides of his flushed face and his neck .

By the time Kaz's flesh-and-blood hand leaves Snake's neck to wrap around his own, aching cock, he can hear nothing but the slapping of flesh against flesh along with Snake's and his own moans and gasps, interrupting their heavy breathing every now and then. His hand tightens around his cock and Kazuhira tries to stroke it in the same rhythm as the Boss fucks him, pulling out of Kaz halfway before pushing back inside of him, unforgiving and fast. "Boss - -", Kaz cries out as he takes every precise thrust against the sweet bundle of nerves at the end of his hole, his back arching of the table underneath him to feel the Boss' sweaty chest against his own, trapping his pulsating shaft between his hand and their bodies. 

"Boss - - I'm - close -", Kaz shudders as he finally closes his eyes, the tightness in his stomach becoming too much to bear. The toes of Kaz's remaining leg curl up then, his whole body trembling from head to toe as his loose hole tightens around that cock that relentlessly forces itself inside of him, again and again. He cries out for Big Boss again as the all too familiar feeling of warm stickiness spreads over his hand. A large amount of his own thick semen spreads over it, over his and Snake's stomach. Those sounds from earlier become quieter, slowly but certainly, the fastened beating of Kaz's heart replacing them, far too loud in his ears and against his chest. 

There's a soft pull, almost an ache in the Boss' chest and stomach all of a sudden as he watches Kazuhira's sweaty face as the man comes undone underneath him. That uncontrolled face pulls Snake back to the old days, just like the tight grip around his cock and the hand digging into his neck, even though its fingers are metallic. Everything seems to align, this comfortable numbness inside of the Boss, the sounds around him, like a perfect melody and he doesn't hold his hoarse voice back as he groans "Kaz" a couple of times as he reaches his climax. He pushes as deep as he can inside of Kaz, riding out his release and filling the younger man while his fingers press into the softly shaking and warm hips. 

Silence lies around them soon except for their slowly steadying breaths. No harsh slapping of flesh, no incoherent moans and cries of pleasure as the Boss withdraws from the flushed and used hole. Kaz cringes at the empty feeling and at the fact how exhausted and still longing it leaves him, sitting up on the desk as he watches the older man step away and walks around it. He returns with a pack of tissues, handing them over to Kaz who lowers his eyebrows in annoyance before accepting them. 

Kazuhira is quick to clean himself up as proper as the few tissues allow him to, then dressing back up. He wants to get away from this room and most of all from this man as quickly as possible. At least that's what he tells himself. There's only one item missing before he can do that and he finds it in the Boss' hand. "Give 'em to me, asshole.", he grunts as his hands reach behind his head, tightening his loosened ponytail. 

"Will we do this again if I do?", the Boss asks as he steps closer with a playful smirk on his lips, eye to eye with the younger man. 

A ridiculing huff is Kazuhira's reply at first as he snatches the beloved sunglasses out of the Boss' hand, immediately putting them back where they belong. "If you refrain from calling me 'Kaz' again, maybe I'll give it a thought.". 

"Good, Kaz.". 

"You asshole.". 

"You still like it when I call you that.". 

Kaz opens his mouth but the words of denial he wants to speak are stuck on his tongue because there's a certain truth in those words and it stings. It stings worse than the pain he still feels during rainy days in his missing limbs and the pain he feels in his chest when he gazes upon the Boss, upon the man that he longs for the most on this forsaken planet even though he knows he shouldn't. He turns around with a silent frown to leave the room, not bothering to deal with this messed up situation any longer. Before he does, however, he gives in to the thoughts winding their way from his heart and into head. "I don't have my daughter this weekend so if you feel like fucking, tell me.". 

Master Miller isn't sure if 'fucking' was what he truly wanted to say as he closes the door behind him, cursing his weak mind and his even weaker body for giving into the Boss, just like his younger self would. And apparently his older self as well.


End file.
